


Sibling Rivalry

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Crafty old people outsmarting young people, M/M, Sneaky Slytherin Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 07:51:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12860094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge:Written for HP_Nextgen100's prompt # 131: Something Borrowed.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	Sibling Rivalry

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for HP_Nextgen100's prompt # 131: Something Borrowed.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Sibling Rivalry

~

“Whoa, hold the fuck up, you did what?” Teddy cried.

James grinned. “I borrowed Dad’s Cloak.”

“Bloody hell,” Teddy swore. “Jamie—”

“We’re winning this bet!” James said. “I’m _not_ losing to Al and Scorpius. Not again!” 

“You two and your ridiculous rivalries!” 

“You’re saying you don’t want to fuck me in Severus and Dad’s bed?” James asked, arms folded. “Because if not, I can…explore other options.” 

Teddy’s eyes narrowed. “Like what?” He advanced on James, backing him up against the wall. “You’re not fucking anyone but me.” 

Slowly, James smirked. “So…Cloak?”

“Fine,” Teddy groaned. “Let’s make it quick.” 

~

“You’re sure they’re away?” Teddy whispered as he and James crept towards Harry’s bedroom, hidden beneath the Invisibility Cloak.

“Positive. Dad went with Severus to Prague for some Potions conference,” James hissed back. 

“Then why are we hiding under your dad’s stolen Cloak?” 

“ _Borrowed_ ,” James said. “I’ll replace it when we’re done.” 

“Uh huh.” Teddy opened the bedroom door. “You ready to do this?” 

“Definitely.” 

Kissing, they fell onto the bed. They’d just got naked when they heard the front door close. “Fuck!” James gasped, scrambling off.

“What?” Teddy grumbled, sitting up. 

“They’re back early!” James groaned. “We’re totally fucked!” 

~

Teddy, naked, stood up, placing his hands on his hips. “You _promised_ they wouldn’t be here—”

“Things have changed,” James hissed. “We must get out of here!” 

“It’s too late! Your dad’s Head Auror, and Severus is a fucking Unspeakable! They have this house warded six ways to Sunday!” 

“Tell me something I don’t know,” James snapped. “Like how the hell we get out of here!”

Teddy shook his head. “Fucked if I know!”

James groaned, looking around frantically. “Closet? No. Bathroom? No. Shit!” 

“We’ll have to confess,” said Teddy. 

“Or,” said James, holding up the borrowed Cloak, “we hide.” 

~

James, atop Teddy, breathed quietly, avoiding Teddy’s glare. 

The bedroom door opened. “…believe you forgot formal robes,” said Severus. “I told you there was a reception.” 

“It’s not my fault,” shot back his dad. “You distracted me with sex only minutes before we left.”

Teddy smirked while James closed his eyes and shuddered. 

“You could have purchased new ones, or borrowed some.” Severus sounded amused.

“No way,” said Harry. “I’ve three sets of formal robes, why wear something borrowed? Aha! Got them. We can go.”

“A moment.” Severus hummed. “We’ve some time, and a bed.”

Harry laughed. 

James almost groaned.

~

Hearing his father and Severus kiss was bad, but when they mounted the bed directly above where James and Teddy were hiding, and the rhythmic pounding began, it was torture. Burying his face in Teddy’s neck, James blocked out the moans and cries. 

Finally, when it seemed like it would never end, it did. 

“Brilliant as always,” said Harry. 

“Indeed,” agreed Severus. 

Turning his head, James saw Harry’s feet hit the floor. 

“If we go now,” said Severus, “we’ll catch the last lecture.” 

“And the boys under the bed can return to…borrowing our bedroom.”

Severus snorted. “Quite.” 

“Bye, boys.” 

~

By the time James and Teddy crawled out from under the bed, Severus and Harry were gone. 

“Shit, how did they know we were here?” James cried, running his hands through his hair as he paced back and forth. “I’m going to have to leave the country! I’ll never be able to face my dad again!” 

“Relax,” murmured Teddy, grabbing James’ hand. “They don’t actually _know_ we intended to borrow their bed.” 

“How can you say that? Didn’t you hear—?”

Teddy shook him. “They didn’t _see_ us.” 

“True.” James exhaled. “Okay.”

Teddy shrugged, nodding at the bed. “So, shall we?” 

~

Al leaned back, shaking his head. “You did it? You and Teddy actually fucked in Dad’s bed?”

“We did.” James grinned. “We win.” 

“Just a moment,” said Scorpius, smirking. “You only win if you set us a challenge we can’t meet.” 

“Oh, we’ve got a good one,” said James, exchanging a wink with Teddy.

“Is it one we can use the Cloak you _borrowed_ from Dad to do?” purred Al. 

James shrugged. “That’s up to you. Here’s our challenge. You and Scorpius have to fuck in his grandparents’ bed.” 

“Lucius and Narcissa?” Al’s eyes went wide. 

Scorpius groaned. “You win.” 

~


End file.
